


Катализатор

by DevilSoul, theyra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Evil Gay Idiots Don't Know How to Feel, Humor, Hux/whiskey is our otp, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is crushing harder than a 12-year old, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom!Hux, galactic soap opera, we belong in the trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyra/pseuds/theyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катализатор — химическое вещество, ускоряющее реакцию, но не входящее в состав продуктов реакции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катализатор

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Стрилл — плотоядные полуразумные млекопитающие с планеты Мандалор во Внешнем Кольце.  
> 2\. Устройство Фобис — таинственный артефакт ситов, приводивший в ужас всех, кто пытался контактировать с ним.  
> 3\. Спасибо Мане за пасхалку и Мультифандомный Шлю(х)з за вычитку.  
> 4\. Меч старый, не уничтожен, Хакс его подобрал, забирая Кайло — авторский произвол 1.  
> 5\. Хакс умеет ставить ментальные щиты — авторский произвол 2.  
> 6\. Маячок, что прицепили на Кайло, может считывать состояние магистра — авторский произвол 3.  
> 7\. Мы старались не сильно уйти в ООС, поэтому стёб получился немного серьезным.  
> 8\. После прочтения текста с оригиналом "жалобного письма" можно ознакомиться тут - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=e99405b653c2507dea251cb6ddab28e6  
> К фику есть чудесная визуалка от timey_wimey - http://theyrav.tumblr.com/post/140033303742/general-hux-kylo-ren-and-lamis-ren-ofc-for-a  
> Вместо предыстории:  
> У нас было 2 хэдканона, 1 оригинальный персонаж, 5 двусмысленных диалогов и целое множество неловких ситуаций, а также запас пошлостей, пара пасхалок и чья-то фраза из дежурки. Не то что бы это был необходимый запас для матчасти. Но если начал писать фик, становится трудно остановиться. Единственное, что вызывало у меня опасение – это юст. Нет ничего более беспомощного, жалкого и неловкого, чем два влюбленных представителя Первого Порядка. Я знал, что рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь.

Вызов от Сноука поступил как раз тогда, когда Хакс намеревался лично придушить стоящего перед ним главу технического отдела, который критиковал его новый проект и отказывался взяться за разработку. Раннее утро не способствовало конструктивной беседе.

— Меня не волнует его сложность, — Хакс движением руки свернул проекцию и вручил отшатнувшемуся мужчине датакарту с необходимой информацией. — Вы либо берётесь, либо сейчас же отправляетесь со мной к Верховному Лидеру и объясняетесь перед ним сами.

— Но, генерал, финансирование после Старкиллера…

— Не ваша забота.

Хакс вышел за дверь, глубоко вздохнув, и поспешил к Сноуку. Он и так непозволительно задержался.

~~~

— … и пусть наш гость ни в чём не нуждается.

— Гость? — Хакс поторопился встать рядом с Кайло. Тот еле заметно кивнул, одарив генерала секундным взглядом: после ранения он стал всё реже носить шлем.

— Магистр, познакомьте нашего гостя с генералом, а потом возвращайтесь.

— Да, Верховный Лидер.

Хакс проследовал за Кайло в коридор. Только сейчас на коммуникатор пришло сообщение о корабле, который запрашивал разрешение на посадку.

— Значит, гость.

Кайло даже не повернулся в его сторону. Встречавшиеся по пути штурмовики отдавали им честь.

— Рыцарь Рен. Не доставит неудобств.

— То же самое о вас говорил Верховный Лидер.

Кайло еле слышно фыркнул и вдруг остановился, не дойдя до посадочной площадки.

— Подходить ближе нет смысла.

И правда, стоило трапу модернизированного «Призрака» (Хакс с детства не видел подобных кораблей) опуститься, как по воздуху пулей пронесся черный гравицикл и резко затормозил перед ними. Штурмовики вокруг вытянулись по стойке смирно, когда генерал начал стандартную фразу «приветствуем Вас на борту Финализатора…», но не успел он договорить, как шлем был снят, а тот, кто оказался под ним, тряхнул густыми тёмными волосами, обнял Кайло за шею и прильнул к его губам.

Хакс вздрогнул и сцепил руки за спиной, ожидая, пока они закончат. Он не знал, что Кайло мог позволить кому-то _такое_. Девушка была ниже, поэтому почти повисла на магистре, который не делал ничего, чтобы обнять или, наоборот, отстранить её.

— Как давно мы не виделись! — она оторвалась от него, не размыкая объятья, и, прищурившись, изучала лицо напротив. — Ты же скучал по мне, да?

— Не больше, чем по всем остальным, — голос Кайло оставался бесстрастным.

— Признайся, ты рад меня видеть, — полные губы растянулись в улыбке, когда она чуть наклонила голову.

— Брось, — Кайло осторожно убрал её руки с плеч. — Это точно оно?

— Иначе бы я не прилетела.

Генерал наблюдал за всем этим и никак не мог понять: уйти ли ему или прокашляться, привлекая внимание этих… этих двух. Похоже, у всех Рыцарей Рен в комплект к чёрным одеждам входило отсутствие всякого понятия о приличиях, личном пространстве и банальной этике. Внутри ворочалось неприятное чувство. Хакс ненавидел собственную интуицию, как и те вещи, что не поддавались логичному объяснению. И сейчас всё кричало о том, что «не доставит неудобств» выльется в очередную катастрофу. Девушка повернулась к нему, словно прочитав мысли, и внимательно осмотрела с ног до головы.

— Ламис, это генерал Хакс. Финализатор находится под его командованием.

Девушка протянула руку и крепко сжала ладонь. Хаксу на секунду показалось, что её глаза потемнели. Голос в голове отчётливо произнёс: «Неплохой корабль, генерал, компенсируете?», — отчего он тут же закрылся ментальным щитом, услышав напоследок неприятный смех.

— Генерал Хакс, это Ламис Рен, моя…

— Хватит, Кайло, сколько официоза, — она выпустила чужую ладонь, улыбаясь, и кивнула на гравицикл.

— Приятно познакомиться, генерал. У вас найдётся местечко погонять мою детку?

Генерал убрал руку за спину и размял пальцы, затянутые в перчатки.

— Боюсь, тренировочный зал не рассчитан на это.

Перебинтованные костяшки ныли с удвоенной силой. Мысли о потере Старкиллера оставались так же свежи, как его раны, и врезались в мозг не хуже осколков разбитого зеркала в душевой.

— Но у нас обширный выбор летных симуляторов, — произнёс он с гордостью, наткнувшись на прохладный взгляд.

— О нет, на них же совсем не те ощущения.

Поджатые губы придавали ей какой-то детский вид. Но Хакс не стал бы генералом в таком возрасте, если бы недооценивал противников. А в том, что у него прямо сейчас появился ещё один, он не сомневался. Хакс перевёл взгляд на Кайло, ни в коем случае не ища поддержки, скорее отвлекаясь от нерадостных мыслей. Ламис проследила за этим, и в ту же секунду обняла руку Кайло, потянув его с площадки:

— Покажешь мне корабль?

— Только после визита к Сноуку.

— О, Верховный Старикан до сих пор предпочитает только смотреть, а не принимать участие?

— Не называй его так.

Хакс смотрел им в спины, пока они не скрылись за поворотом. Затем приказал заняться «Призраком» и распустил остальных штурмовиков. Подумав, он поднёс коммуникатор к лицу и по пути в свой кабинет связался с Фазмой, что сейчас следила за тренировкой.

— Да, генерал?

— На корабле ещё один Рыцарь. Подготовьте ей каюту и обеспечьте слежку.

— Разместить рядом с магистром Реном?

Хакс чуть не пропустил нужный поворот и постарался сделать голос как можно более отстраненным.

— Нет. На этаж ниже. И предупредите людей, чтобы они держались от неё подальше.

— Есть, сэр.

Генерал дошёл до кабинета, опустился в кресло и положил гладко выбритый подбородок на сцепленные руки. Он был рад, что именно Фазма прилетела к ним на выручку за пару минут до взрыва Старкиллера. Они потеряли корабль и не смогли бы выбраться без неё. И пусть он знал, что капитан являлась одним из главных виновников, но долг жизни для него покрывал всё. Даже столь любимый загубленный проект. Совет проглотил ложь о безвозвратно утерянных данных, а Сноук довольствовался возвращенным магистром и оставил генерала на посту, даруя второй шанс. Хакс подвинул ближе датапад, оставшийся на столе, развернул чертежи и вернулся к расчётам. Он планировал не терять этот шанс, а заодно отвлечься от событий столь паршивого утра.

~~~

Фазма переоделась в форму для тренировки и направилась в зал. Проходя мимо мусоропровода, она невольно поморщилась и передёрнула плечами. Тогда ей посчастливилось упасть недалеко от когда-то выброшенного коммуникатора, что безуспешно раз за разом цепляли на Кайло Рена. Иначе у Первого Порядка появился бы новый капитан. Впрочем, он бы появился ещё в одном случае: если бы отряхивающаяся от отходов Фазма первым делом не отправила спустившихся за ней штурмовиков готовить спасательный корабль к отлёту. Коммуникатор генерала молчал, но сигнал маячка Кайло Рена работал почти без помех и помимо координат передавал критическое состояние магистра. Фазма никому бы не призналась, но ей нравился их триумвират. Тем паршивей становилось от чувства вины. Но в тот момент её больше заботила эвакуация оставшихся сотрудников и поиск Кайло Рена.

Фазма тряхнула головой, медленно выдохнула, возвращаясь в настоящее, и опустила руку на панель. Дверь в зал открылась, и все присутствующие тут же вытянулись по струнке.

— Вольно, — гулким эхом прокатилось по помещению, но напряжение не исчезло.

Фазма нахмурилась. Обычно штурмовикам нравились вечерние тренировки с капитаном. И проходили они в более расслабленной обстановке. Фазма считала это хорошей практикой для бойцов и отличным способом держать себя в форме. Очередь расписывалась на месяцы вперёд. Фазма обладала феноменальной памятью, и если она снова встречалась на матах с тем же человеком, и он показывал результат хуже, чем в прошлый раз, то она ужесточала программу тренировки. Фазма прошла вглубь зала, и тут же услышала знакомый потрескивающий звук. Насколько она помнила, Кайло нравились ночные тренировки, плавно переходящие в утренние. Людей в это время не было, разве что пара дежурных или она сама, увлёкшись. Но на этот раз Кайло был не один. Красный меч отбивал два укороченных ярко-оранжевых лайтсейбера средней длины: уже не кинжалы, но ещё и не мечи. Противница Кайло не давала и шанса перейти в наступление. Она крутилась вокруг магистра, смеясь. Кайло рычал раненным стриллом, ни разу её не задев. Ссыпались искры. Они дрались так, будто это была вовсе не тренировка. Битва развернулась в дальней части зала и вряд ли помешала бы Фазме с подчиненными, но теперь она понимала, почему присутствующие чувствовали себя неуютно. От этих двоих шла такая бешеная энергия, что лампы мигали и трещали, будто вот-вот лопнут.

Но тренировка есть тренировка. Фазма встала в центре мата, подозвав первого противника. В конце концов, у неё были свои обязанности.

~~~

Отправив последние данные в технический отдел, Хакс отложил датапад и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он открыл потайной ящик стола и посмотрел на серебристый портсигар. Фамильная ценность, доставшаяся от отца, как и пагубная привычка, от которой он старался избавиться. Но этот ужасный день всё никак не кончался: сначала проект, потом Кайло и очередной вздорный Рыцарь, теперь ещё и расчёты не сходились, а в чертежах он нашёл более трёх ошибок и уже отстранил виновного. Исправленный вариант вышлют только завтра. Хакс вздохнул и закрыл ящик. Мысленно повторил имена прибывших с последней удачной миссии штурмовиков. И… вспомнил пухлые губы, впившиеся в рот Кайло, и тонкие пальцы в смоляных кудрях. Хакс скривился, резко открыл ящик, укоризненно посмотрел на идеальный порядок внутри и так же быстро закрыл, отчего всё глухо стукнулось о заднюю стенку. Нет. Не сегодня. По крайне мере, у него был другой вечерний ритуал, помогавший расслабиться. Хакс встал, накинул шинель на плечи и поправил перчатки. В его жизни было три вещи, на которые он был готов смотреть вечно: как огонь взрыва поглощал планеты Сопротивления, как целые системы склоняли головы, признавая власть Первого Порядка, и как капитан Фазма опрокидывала на маты штурмовиков.

~~~

Смотровая галерея пустовала. Хакс встал на излюбленное место. Ниша скрывала его в тени и давала наилучший обзор. Только помимо Фазмы, с какой-то ленцой положившей на лопатки очередного противника, в дальней неосвещенной части зала шла ожесточенная битва. Мечи скрещивались с сумасшедшей скоростью. Хакс едва поспевал взглядом за движениями. Будто красное и оранжевое пламя танцевало между рыцарями. А потом всё стихло. Нестабильный лазер осветил чужое горло, а два лайтсейбера воткнулись в стену. Хакс по привычке дополнил в голове пункт о расходах на новую панель, и, даже не взглянув на возобновившуюся тренировку капитана, развернулся, чтобы уйти. Настроение почему-то вконец испортилось.

~~~

Перед сном Хакс заглянул на мостик. Раздал указания на завтра, чтобы не отвлекаться от переделанных чертежей. Направляясь в каюту, он мечтал только об упругих струях душа, что расслабят напряженные плечи, и о том, как ляжет на свежие простыни, переставив будильник на шесть утра по часам Финализатора.

До осуществления задуманного оставалось два отсека, когда навстречу вышел Кайло со спутницей. Ламис шагала спиной вперёд, активно жестикулируя, а Кайло… Хакс моргнул для надежности, но ничего не изменилось. Или у него окончательно помутился рассудок, или магистр Рен и правда улыбался. Не скалился, не кривил губы в усмешке. Эта улыбка смотрелась странно, особенно вместе с зарубцевавшимся шрамом. Хакс просто не мог оторваться. Кайло не отставал от Ламис и задумчиво смотрел в пол. Но стоило им поравняться, как он вернулся к своему обычному выражению лица, и все трое обменялись вежливым пожеланием спокойного сна. Напоследок Хакс увернулся от плеча Ламис, которая подмигнула ему, обернувшись.

— Кайло, не пора ли достать нашу игрушку и как следует развлечься? — голос был чересчур громким и бодрым.

— Как скажешь.

Когда за Хаксом закрылась дверь, он быстро разделся и рухнул на кровать прямо поверх одеяла. Он просто хотел, чтобы этот день закончился.

~~~

Хакс крутил проекцию, перенося с чертежей всё новые детали. Потребовалось время, чтобы проанализировать ошибки, допущенные на Старкиллере, и разработать уникальную конструкцию, оставив лишь технологию энергетического синтеза. Ему удалось спрятать все стратегически важные зоны внутри, кредиты на более прочную обшивку нашлись. Но это всё равно казалось недостаточным. Он провозился почти до вечера, внося корректировки, пока его не отвлёк IN-4781, доставив «срочно в руки от капитана Фазмы» датакарту, мятую и поцарапанную, словно наспех засунутую в дроида (видимо, с одного из эвакуированных шаттлов). Хакс даже не успел спросить, почему её не обнаружили раньше. Штурмовик ретировался. Генерал надеялся, что это были не те резервные данные, из-за которых их с Фазмой отправят под трибунал. На коммуникатор уже пришло сообщение от совета, жаждущего получить отчёт. Но на карте оказались счета за амуницию, несколько формальных голосовых сообщений по внутренней связи и электронная база «жалобных писем». Хакс отправил Фазме короткое сообщение о ложной тревоге, отчитался совету, приложив копию, и уже хотел, наконец, сходить перекусить, как на долю секунды среди бесчисленных имён ему показалось одно. То, которое точно не должно было значиться в «письмах». Кайло Рен. Серьезно?

Генерал быстро нашёл нужный файл и углубился в чтение. С каждой строчкой он сжимал датапад сильнее. Дочитав до конца, он ощутил, что гнев победил чувство голода, и решил навестить магистра немедленно.

~~~

— Ах, разрушение всякой херни. Заставить ныть и скулить? — Хакс цитировал строчки письма себе под нос и одним своим видом распугивал встречавшихся на посту штурмовиков. — Клал он на мои чувства. Причина смерти! Да я вас, стонущего, через лес на себе тащил.

Он намеревался получить те самые «не такие уж и нужные извинения» в лицо. И не за давно почившую технику, а за все те оскорбления, выведенные отрывистым почерком. Сворачивая в последний отсек, он жалел, что оригинал уничтожил взрыв, его хотелось порвать на мелкие куски. Оригинал или самого Кайло – он ещё не решил.

Хакс остановился у нужной двери. Он не был здесь с тех пор, как помог магистру перебраться из мед.отсека. Рука опустилась на панель замка. На запрос гостевого кода никто не ответил, и Хакс набрал свой личный. Внутри было тихо и темно. Хакс сделал несколько шагов и замер. Посреди комнаты горело две свечи, освещая ровным пламенем две фигуры, что сидели на полу и держались за руки. Кайло повёл оголенными плечами и поднялся. Ламис же повернулась к Хаксу, и в темноте её глаза казались полностью черными.

— Простите, что помешал, — генерал шумно выдохнул, а у датапада потух экран.

Теперь причина визита казалась ребяческой: он делал подобные глупости ещё курсантом, заставляя волноваться мать и разочаровывая отца. И, похоже, генеральские лычки не изменили ничего.

— Мы уже закончили. Вы что-то хотели, Хакс?

Голос у Кайло был низкий и хриплый, будто он первый раз за день нарушил молчание. Тусклый свет отбрасывал тени на каждый изгиб бледной груди магистра. Хакс отвернулся к стене.

— Макет, — генерал прижал кулак к губам, прочищая вмиг пересохшее горло. — Не хотите взглянуть на Старавенджер? Технический отдел закончил эскиз.

Хакс почувствовал сначала прикосновение к локтю, а потом его ненавязчиво развернули обратно.

— Это интересно.

Кайло заглянул в глаза, ища настоящую причину, но Хакс закрыл свои мысли и неодобрительно посмотрел на удерживающую его руку. Магистр отпустил его и направился в душевую, оставляя дверь открытой.

— Мы будем позже, генерал, — добавила Ламис и скользнула следом, щёлкнув замком.

Хакс поспешил уйти. Его лицо горело, как от пощечины, локоть жгло, а в груди загнанно билось сердце. И он не знал, понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать.

~~~

Кайло размял затёкшую шею и поднялся с пола. Ламис легла, раскинув руки, и слабо пнула чужую лодыжку.

— Ты плохо стараешься!

Кайло задул свечи и включил свет, поставив процент на минимум, но девушка всё равно поморщилась и закрыла глаза.

— Мы сидим над ним третью ночь, — Кайло кивнул на металлический жезл с тускло поблескивающим фиолетовым камнем, — и ничего. Уверена, что нас двоих хватит?

— Да. Ты же как-то смог один раз, — Кайло поморщился от этих слов: воспоминания остались не из приятных. — Стандартная схема: заработает, когда напитается Силой.

— Я его даже не чувствую.

— Как и я, — она скрестила руки под головой и приоткрыла один глаз, наблюдая, как Кайло раздевался, готовясь ко сну. — Зато я чувствую кое-что другое.

— И что же?

— Как кто-то неровно дышит к генералу Хаксу, — Кайло замер на долю секунды. — А ещё вижу, как кто-то каждый раз провожает его спину печальным взглядом.

Ламис открыла второй глаз и довольно ухмыльнулась.

— Колись, принцесса, он тебя спас, и ты решил, что это судьба?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Девушка приподняла голову и нахмурилась.

— Ламис, а генерал Хакс говорил, что. А вот генерал то. Генерал это. Ты бы видел себя, когда он показывал макет. Чуть в рот ему не заглядывал. Ты мне о своём мече так не заливал в неполные шестнадцать.

Достав сменную одежду, Кайло хлопнул панелью, та не закрылась, и он приложил её второй раз. Громче и сильнее.

— Хватит, _магистр_ , — протянула девушка. — Мы слишком давно знакомы.

— И что?

— И то, что стратег из тебя всегда был так себе.

Кайло натянул свободные штаны и подошёл к развалившемуся на полу телу, помогая подняться.

— Ты хочешь предложить что-то конкретное?

— Думаю, генералу нравятся настойчивые. Те, кто может показать характер.

— И это, — Кайло переступил с ноги на ногу, — сработает?

Ламис опустила руки ему на плечи.

— Никто не мешает попробовать, — она подавила улыбку, закусив губу. — В крайнем случае, всегда можно стереть ему память.

— Ламис, — почти укоризненно произнес Кайло и кивнул на душевую. — Тебя перевязать?

— Сегодня справлюсь сама, — ответила она и вышла из комнаты, оставляя Кайло обдумывать её слова. Возможно, ему действительно стоило попробовать.

~~~

Хакс выслушивал очередной доклад, когда к нему прислали штурмовика с донесением. Брифинг подходил к концу, но озвученная информация заставила извиниться и сразу же уйти. Весь нижний отсек «из-за несанкционированных действий посредством лайтсейбера» остался без электроэнергии, бесперебойное питание не сработало, и после включения генераторов все двери заклинило от скачка напряжения. Хакс поспешил за штурмовиком, покрывая весьма определённого человека словами, за которые в академии его бы выпороли так, что он бы ещё неделю не смог сидеть. Мысль об отцовском ремне с металлической бляшкой на миг показалась весьма соблазнительной, на Хаксе был такой же. Но для того, чтобы отхлестать магистра, его нужно было сначала найти.

~~~

Фазма из последних сил сдерживалась. Желание подойти к генералу и, утешая, похлопать по плечу со словами: «Дерьмо случается», — было слишком велико.

— Кайло Рен!

Генерал стоял у выпотрошенной панели, а внутри него всё холодело от мысли, сколько времени и средств уйдёт на ремонт.

— Больше трёх тысяч человек оказались заперты,— почти простонал Хакс и ударил ладонью в опасной близости от искрящихся проводов. — Я найду тебя, паршивец! Найду и… — он уже собирался пойти и выполнить неозвученную угрозу, как почувствовал крепкую хватку на плече.

— Меня не нужно искать, генерал, — Кайло развернул его к себе, но руку не убрал. В обычно-презрительном взгляде прослеживалось что-то ещё, что Хакс предпочел игнорировать.

— Что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание? — с каждой секундой терпения становилось всё меньше, как и причин, чтобы не заехать магистру по не скрытому маской лицу.

— Когда вы злитесь, то ваши глаза меняют цвет.

— Что? — Хакс задохнулся от возмущения.

Дежурные штурмовики сделали два шага назад по едва заметному движению руки Фазмы, а присланные на починку техники с особым рвением принялись за работу.

— Я в вашей власти, генерал. И готов понести заслуженное наказание.

Кайло сделал полшага вперёд и встал непозволительно близко. В наступившей тишине кашель Фазмы, подозрительно похожий на предсмертные хрипы из-за шлема, казался оглушающим. Штурмовик позади шёпотом спросил, всё ли в порядке, и после утвердительного кивка вновь спрятался за её спину.

Лицо генерала покрылось неровными красными пятнами, венка на виске вздулась и пульсировала в такт дёргающемуся глазу. И когда напряжение достигло критической точки, а Фазма мысленно похоронила Кайло Рена со всеми почестями, Хакс сбросил с плеча чужую руку и заорал:

— Пошёл вон отсюда!

~~~

Хакс как раз затянулся второй сигаретой, когда в смотровой галерее появился ещё один человек. _Да и человек ли._ Само место находилось далеко от пункта управления и ограничивалось кодом доступа, поэтому пустовало. Когда-то здесь планировался зал для собраний совета. Теперь же Хакс выдыхал струю дыма, рассеивавшуюся прежде, чем долететь до потолка. Вид из иллюминатора во всю стену открывался потрясающий.

— Что, генерал, не даёт?

Ламис была последним человеком на корабле, которого он хотел видеть, но сбегать было глупо.

— Прошу прощения?

— Нормально работать, управлять кораблём. Кайло бывает весьма несдержан.

О несдержанности вышеупомянутого магистра Хакс мог написать тысячу отчётов, да и тех показалось бы мало. Кто вообще дал ей код?

— Я не обсуждаю коллег, — Хакс глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Он почти успокоился. Рабочие восстановили около трети системы, открыли заблокированные двери, выпустив людей, и даже выключили часть генераторов.

— Похвально.

Хакс старательно не смотрел на девушку и поставил самый сильный ментальный блок, который только смог. Он чувствовал, как невидимые пальцы поглаживали затылок, но то, о чём он думал в последние дни, было настолько личным, что дать считать это приравнялось бы к самоубийству.

— Будете третьим? — Ламис провела ладонью в дюйме от его плеча, ниже по руке, очерчивая силуэт, а затем поймала взгляд в отражении.

Хакс приподнял брови. Он уже почти привык к потоку двусмысленностей и ждал продолжения.

— Мы собирались поужинать в общей столовой, когда все уйдут.

— Вынужден отказаться, — он ещё раз медленно вдохнул. Генерал успокоился, но это не значило, что он горел желанием видеть Кайло. Или Ламис. И вообще их двоих вместе и в непосредственной близости.

— Жаль, — протянула она и оставила его в одиночестве.

Хакс потушил сигарету о специальную подставку, что давно принёс сюда, и вновь открыл портсигар. Его не должно было волновать ни то, что на самом деле имел в виду сегодня Кайло, ни то, почему его бросало в жар от любого прикосновения магистра, ни то, с кем тот трахался. Но генерал не мог избавиться от этих навязчивых мыслей. Он тёр зажившие костяшки пальцев через перчатки и в редких просветах сознания повторял как мантру «за что?». Мироздание в ответ загадочно молчало.

~~~

Выслушав младшего офицера, Хакс мысленно повторил, что убивать сотрудников – непозволительная роскошь, а оттирать кабинет от крови весьма затруднительно (он знал и менее кровавые способы, но хотелось какого-то размаха), поэтому всего лишь направил несчастного с отчётом в технический отдел. Почему? Почему они не могли просто делать свою работу? Неужели Хакс просил так много?

До дрожи в пальцах хотелось затянуться, но вчера он выкурил последнюю. Хакс сверил часы. Время вечерней тренировки подходило к концу, да и шанс встретить там не только капитана оставался велик. Но если Хакс сейчас же не отвлечется, то просто свихнётся.

~~~

У Фазмы значилась ещё пара противников, и штурмовики начали лениво расходиться. Стоило Хаксу занять своё привычное место на смотровой, как в него полетел тренировочный меч. Тело среагировало быстрее: ладонь сжалась вокруг тупого лезвия. Генерал в замешательстве посмотрел на Ламис, что ещё секунду назад тренировалась в одиночестве в дальней части зала, а теперь стояла внизу. Она сложила ладони, чтобы докричаться до него:

— Как давно у вас кто-то был, генерал?

Его перчатки натужно скрипнули. Естественно, их слышал весь зал. Ламис крикнула ещё раз.

— Как давно вы дрались с живым человеком, а не со своими игрушками? — кто-то присвистнул. — Составите мне компанию?

Вместо ответа Хакс развернулся к лестнице. Принять вызов считалось делом чести. Шинель осталась на лавке вместе с перчатками, кителем и поясом. Генерал разулся и ступил на маты, которые Фазма освободила для них. Из раздевалок выглянули несколько человек и вернулись в зал.

Ламис улыбалась и переступала босыми ногами, обходя генерала по кругу, словно дикий зверь, готовый сорваться с места в любую секунду. Они замерли друг напротив друга, едва касаясь мечами, и Хакс нанёс первый удар...

Он пропустил тот момент, когда они перешли в рукопашный бой. Ламис не стеснялась пользоваться грязными приёмами, Хакс отвечал ей тем же.

Майка липла к телу, дыхание сбилось. Не думать, не отвлекаться, не вестись на провокацию. Тренированное тело двигалось само, подстраиваясь под противника. Хакс уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз дрался с кем-то настолько остервенело. Да и вообще дрался. Мышцы горели, он даже не успел толком размяться. Но с каждым движением становилось легче. Блок, подкат, удар – у генерала всё было идеально выверено. Максимум контроля при минимуме движений. Ламис же гнулась под невозможными углами, наносила удары один за другим и, казалось, совершенно не уставала. Они дрались, будто от этого зависела их жизнь, будто на кон было поставлено нечто большее, нежели победа в спарринге. Штурмовики наблюдали за ними, не смея пошевелиться, словно их обездвижило Силой. Фазма разминала плечо, на автомате анализируя и запоминая приёмы, и совершенно не представляла, как сможет разнять этих двоих, не подставившись под удар.

Ламис по-особому ушла в бок, оставив ногу на месте, и положила запнувшегося генерала на лопатки. У самого носа клацнули зубы, глаза напротив заволокло чернотой, а от нечеловеческого рыка волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— Ламис! — голос внезапно появившегося Кайло не подействовал, и в ту же секунду девушку приложило к стене Силой. Она схватилась за голову и в ужасе уставилась на распластавшегося на матах Хакса. Фазма отправила штурмовиков в раздевалку. Те покинули зал в рекордные сроки. «Лучше бы так нормативы сдавали», — взгрустнулось капитану. 

Ламис встала, покачиваясь, и вышла, даже не смотря на застывшего в дверях магистра.

Фазма помогла генералу подняться:

— Возьмёте на завтра выходной.

Хакс не стал спорить, просто кивнул, принимая помощь, и взглянул на Кайло. Тот сделал шаг к ним, а потом вдруг остановился, поджав губы, и ушёл следом. Ну, конечно.

— Фазма, — он больше не опирался на её руку.

— Да, генерал?

Хакс обулся, накинул на плечи шинель и взял остальные вещи в руки.

— Код сто тридцать семь. Красный. Через час у меня в кабинете.

Он направился в душевые.

— Вас поняла, — отрывисто прозвучало ему в спину.

Фазма появилась ровно в назначенный срок с бутылкой кореллианского виски, сигаретами и шоколадом. Хакс обожал эту женщину.

~~~

Бутылка опустела наполовину, когда Хакс решил нарушить молчание и спросить, как расслаблялась Фазма, помимо тренировок. Капитан долго смотрела на него, пережевывая кусочек шоколада. 

Она давно сняла шлем и часть брони, но, несмотря на всю усталость, выглядела лучше, чем генерал. Тот ещё до её прихода расстегнул китель и повесил пояс на кресло под шинель. Потребовалось всего два стакана, чтобы пепельница заполнилась окурками, глаза Хакса пьяно заблестели и скулы окрасил лёгкий румянец. Фазма наблюдала, как он облизывал покрасневшие губы после каждого глотка.

Она тяжело вздохнула, одним махом опустошила стакан и стукнула по столу. Открылась панель управления, а пальцы набрали код, который Хакс точно не знал. Неудивительно, потому что спустя минуту на выехавшем из стены экране появилось название «Каспартина», заиграла музыка, и после непродолжительной заставки замелькали кадры с подписью «в предыдущей серии…». Хакс перевёл взгляд с экрана на Фазму. И обратно. Но та, похоже, не шутила. Спустя десять минут он уже вовсю задавал вопросы и искренне возмущался.

— Но он не может быть её отцом. Она же тви’лечка!

— Поэтому она и собирает команду на «Каспартину», чтобы отправиться на поиски настоящего.

— А что отец? — Фазма редко видела генерала столь заинтересованным в чём-то. — С чего вообще всё началось? Откуда у неё корабль?

— Если кратко, то…

«Кратко» растянулось на два часа после отбоя. Фазма оставила Хаксу недопитый виски, а вот сигареты забрала. На все причитания генерала она не реагировала, делая вид, что ничего не слышит из-за надетого шлема. Хакс слал ей проклятия вперемешку с благодарностями даже после того, как она скрылась за дверью.

~~~

Фазма поднялась на этаж выше, когда встретила Кайло Рена. Он загородил ей дорогу и поинтересовался, где мог находиться генерал Хакс. Вокодер шлема искажал голос, поэтому разобрать интонации не получилось. Фазма сначала предупредила, что в данный момент с ним не удастся нормально поговорить, но магистр не сдвинулся с места. Тогда она показала в сторону кабинета и понадеялась, что не вполне трезвый генерал не наделает глупостей. Среди штурмовиков уже делались определённые ставки на этих двоих. И если Фазма сейчас чуть ускорила развитие событий, то это совсем не потому, что на кону был её двухмесячный оклад. Совсем не поэтому.

~~~

Прежде чем войти, Кайло снял шлем и ввёл гостевой код. Ответа не последовало, и тогда он открыл дверь Силой. Магистр набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы выпалить всё на одном дыхании, и решительно шагнул внутрь, но увидел, что голова генерала покоилась на столе поверх сложенных рук: он спал. Кайло подошел ближе и опустил шлем на стол, отчего глухо звякнула пустая бутылка, но генерал никак не отреагировал. Непослушные пряди спадали на расслабленное лицо, и Кайло неосознанно потянулся к ним, в последний момент одернув руку. Вместо этого он, повинуясь внезапному порыву, осторожно развернул кресло и наклонился, устраивая голову Хакса на своём плече. Тот уткнулся ему в шею, задев линию челюсти губами. Кайло вздрогнул и замер, слушая спокойное жаркое дыхание, от которого внутри что-то сладко сжималось. Он обнял генерала за талию, поднимая на ноги, и подхватил под коленями.

— Паршивец, — сонно пробормотал Хакс, шумно выдохнув, и потёрся носом о грубую ткань одежд, устраиваясь удобнее. Дыхание Кайло сбилось. Он не мог отвести взгляд от ямки между ключицами, которую не скрывал полурасстёгнутый китель. Кайло был готов провести так вечность: с неожиданно приятной тяжестью на руках, чтобы рыжие волосы щекотали щёку, и наблюдая, как дрожат длинные светлые ресницы.

Кайло неспешно развернулся и понёс генерала к дивану, что стоял в углу кабинета.

~~~

Хакс разлепил глаза и в который раз мысленно пообещал, что такое больше не повторится. Он так и не научился пить, поэтому старался делать это как можно реже. В идеале – никогда. Но в любых, даже самых точных расчётах всегда появлялась досадная погрешность. Он приподнялся на локте, осматриваясь. Шинель, в которую он был укутан, сползла с плеч, а на тумбочке рядом обнаружился полный стакан воды. Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы, потянувшись за ним, и осушил его залпом. Вытер капли, скатившиеся к подбородку, и замер. Он совершенно не помнил, что делал после ухода Фазмы. Хакс мотнул головой и тут же пожалел об этом: всё закружилось. Он попробовал сесть с закрытыми глазами и потёр виски, устроив локти на коленях. Голова гудела, а мышцы ныли после злополучного спарринга. Когда боль немного отступила, и он достаточно пришёл в себя, то пригладил растрёпанные волосы, привёл в порядок одежду и поспешил в свою каюту. Обед начался не так давно, поэтому оставалась надежда проскочить незамеченным через все коридоры. Но удача была не на его стороне.

Когда он увидел стремительно приближающегося навстречу Кайло Рена, первым импульсом было наплевать на честь и достоинство и малодушно сбежать. Хакс не видел его лица, но в ещё хмельном мозгу всплыл недавний сон. До ужаса осязаемый и в то же время несбыточный. В нём были крепкие тёплые объятия, мягкая кожа под его губами и невесомый поцелуй в висок. Хакс остановился посреди коридора как вкопанный, пытаясь срочно спрятать навязчивые образы и не дать волю воображению.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, генерал? — Хакс не мог понять, успел ли Кайло прочитать его мысли и теперь издевался или интересовался его состоянием после спарринга. Вокодер убивал любые интонации, оставляя голос глухим.

— Не ваше дело, магистр, — сухо ответил Хакс и, обогнув Кайло, поспешил прочь.

Ему стоило больших усилий не перейти на бег. Спину жёг чужой взгляд.

~~~

Хакс проснулся после отбоя. Голова не болела, тело ныло не так сильно, каюта не кружилась перед глазами, но он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Он потянулся за датападом, чтобы просмотреть отчёты за последние сутки, но раз за разом перечитывал одну и ту же строчку. Бессмысленно. Хакс пытался снова заснуть, но не получалось. Он никак не находил удобного положения и вертелся, путаясь в одеяле. Голова полнилась ненужными мыслями и образами. Хакс уткнулся лицом в подушку и, наконец, признал, что, возможно, утром был излишне груб с Кайло. Он перевернулся на спину и попытался зацепиться взглядом за малейшую неровность потолка. Но тот, как назло, был идеален: цвет, фактура, ни единого изъяна. Хакс устало вздохнул и поднялся с кровати. Вместо отчётов он мог всё проверить лично. Но сначала – душ.

~~~

Хакс был доволен. Строительство шло полным ходом. Ни одна из поставок не задерживалась, а помимо основных материалов удалось найти несколько листов фрика и кортозиса для обшивки самых важных панелей. Если всё пойдёт в таком же темпе, то они закончат гораздо раньше, чем значилось в смете. Он уже спускался с капитанского мостика, когда встретился глазами с Кайло Реном. Тот стоял у одного из иллюминаторов, обнимая одной рукой шлем и наблюдал за генералом. Хакс оглянул помещение, никто из офицеров не обращал на них внимания, занимаясь своими делами. Кайло отвернулся к стеклу. Хакс планировал вернуться в каюту, но вместо этого встал по левую руку от магистра.

— Не спится, генерал?

— Переживаю за проект.

Они смотрели на отражения друг друга.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — Кайло чуть наклонил голову. — С Ламис.

— Это не ваша вина.

— Она потеряла контроль и могла вас убить.

Хакс хмыкнул. Он не исключал такой возможности. Крайне глупая смерть бы вышла, надо признать. Но более странно было слышать некоторое беспокойство в голосе Рена.

— Я принимаю ваши _извинения_ , — протянул Хакс, но Кайло не отреагировал на колкость и просто кивнул.

— Магистр, — Хакс развернулся одновременно с Кайло, и они почти столкнулись носами. Но ни один из них не спешил сделать шаг назад.

— Да?

Они даже не заметили, как все присутствующие замерли. Их с самого начала было трудно не услышать.

— Не хотели бы вы…

Хакс вглядывался в лицо напротив и пытался вспомнить, настолько ли темны глаза Кайло или расширившиеся в полутьме зрачки затопили радужку. Он неосознанно облизнул пересохшие губы, на которые тут же опустил взгляд Кайло.

— Да, — произнёс магистр. Его хриплый шёпот ощущался на влажных губах Хакса вторым дыханием.

— Опять лезете в голову? — усмехнулся Хакс, но внутри всё перевернулось от мысли, что он упустил прикосновение к собственному разуму.

— Что? — Кайло наконец вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. — Нет. Так что вы хотели предложить?

— Помните черновой проект макета? — Хакс дождался лёгкого кивка, пару дюймов, и он бы почувствовал чёрные кудри своим лицом. — Его не так давно закончили и уже начали строительство. Хотите посмотреть?

— Не откажусь, — торопливо ответил Кайло и последовал за генералом.

Когда они покинули капитанский мостик, то на всё помещение раздался тихий, но дружный стон офицеров.

~~~

— … и даже если часть системы выходит из строя, то оставшиеся секции смогут без потерь осуществить выстрел с той же мощностью с незначительным изменением траектории.

В глазах Хакса отражался голубоватый свет проекции, которую он демонстрировал со всех сторон. Кайло стоял напротив и наблюдал за его руками, что ловко приближали отдельные блоки, показывая отсеки в разрезе.

— Вам можно позавидовать, генерал.

Хакс отвлёкся на секунду, и модель Старавенджера замерла под его пальцами.

— Чему? — слова горчили на языке. — Что прошлый проект уничтожили прежде, чем он отработал и сотую долю положенного срока?

— Нет. Вы занимаетесь любимым делом.

Кайло поблагодарил его за столь детальную презентацию и покинул кабинет.

~~~

— Да-а-а! — закричала Ламис и повалила Кайло на пол, обнимая за шею.

Жезл, крутясь, поднялся в воздух и завис, остановившись. Камень горел ровным ярким светом.

— Ты меня задушишь, — просипел Кайло. Хватка ослабла, и он жадно вдохнул.

— Пока не найдём Фобис, даже не надейся, — они оба встали с пола, а Ламис спрятала жезл в складках одежды.

— Сообщим остальным?

Кайло включил свет и наклонился к панели, чтобы убрать свечи.

— Обрадую их завтра, в этой системе сигнал не поймать, — Ламис подошла вплотную и обняла его со спины.

— Когда улетаешь?

— Утром, — Кайло положил свою руку поверх её. — Будешь скучать?

— Даже не надейся, — усмехнулся он и услышал, как она засмеялась в ответ.

~~~

Хакс стоял рядом с Кайло вдали от посадочной площадки. Его не покидало стойкое чувство дежавю. Только на этот раз трап «Призрака» поднялся, спрятав от глаз черный гравицикл, а заодно и причину головной боли генерала. Корабль поднялся в воздух и ушёл в гиперпрыжок. Хакс позволил себе глубоко выдохнуть. Он надеялся, что ему больше не окажут честь и не познакомят с очередным Рыцарем. Да и с этим он с радостью не виделся бы до конца своих дней.

— Полагаю, тяжело прощаться с любимой? — неожиданно нарушил молчание Хакс.

Кайло в замешательстве посмотрел на него:

— О чём вы, генерал?

— Ламис — ваша девушка, разве нет?

Услышав эти слова, стоящая на уровень ниже Фазма поторопила рабочий персонал, а всех штурмовиков увела с собой на внеочередную тренировку.

Кайло одарил Хакса долгим странным взглядом.

— Нет, — протянул он. — Я всего лишь помогал ей с поисковым артефактом.

— О, — только и ответил Хакс, развернулся и уже собирался быстро уйти, но его остановили за локоть.

— Подождите, генерал, вы думали, что мы с ней?..

Хакс кивнул и почувствовал, что ему становится жарко. Он старательно не смотрел на Кайло, который так и не убрал руку.

— И вы ревновали?

— Нет, — поспешно выпалил Хакс. — Вам показалось.

Кайло шагнул ближе, прижимаясь к его спине, и горячо зашептал на ухо:

— Ох, разве?

Хакса прошибло дрожью. Он резко повернул голову к Кайло. Тот смотрел прямо, заглядывая, кажется, в самую душу, словно и без своей Силы мог проникнуть в самые сокровенные мысли.

— Давайте мы поговорим в другом месте? — Хакс дёрнул руку, но хватка оставалась крепкой. — Например, после отбоя у меня в каюте.

Кайло разжал пальцы.

— Это намёк?

— Всего лишь приглашение, — Хакс отошёл на пару шагов, приводя себя в порядок и выравнивая дыхание. — И не опаздывайте, магистр.

Кайло ещё долго смотрел ему вслед.

~~~

К вечеру у пяти офицеров значилось дисциплинарное взыскание, а лейтенант Митака украдкой заполнил заявление о переводе на другой корабль. Хакс пытался держать себя в руках, но от быстро сменяющих друг друга мыслей у него разболелась голова. Он пропустил обед и совершенно не чувствовал голода. Только прохаживался нервно по капитанскому мостику и старался реже смотреть на время. И когда с основными делами было покончено и Хакс направился в каюту, то на коммуникатор пришло короткое сообщение:

_«Спасибо за тёплый приём.  
Заместитель магистра Ордена Рен  
Ламис Рен»_

Хакс внимательно перечитал его три раза, прежде чем отправился к себе. Ему нужно было успеть принять душ и закончить один из отчётов.

~~~

Когда Хакс положительно ответил на гостевой запрос, то отложил датапад в сторону и поднялся навстречу гостю. Кайло остановился посреди комнаты в трёх шагах от него.

— Генерал.

— Магистр.

Они кивнули друг другу и замолчали. Хакс всматривался в лицо напротив как в тот раз, когда впервые увидел его без шлема. Кайло терпеливо ждал, пока генерал вновь заговорит.

— Вас сегодня не было видно, — осторожно начал он.

— Я медитировал, — Рен был на удивление спокоен.

— Весь день? — уточнил Хакс.

— Да.

Они вновь замолчали. Утром генералу удалось избежать этого разговора. Однако большую часть дня он прокручивал в голове возможные диалоги и создавал идеальную модель, всегда помогавшую разобраться с любой трудностью: разложить на составляющие, преобразовать в определённую схему и собрать воедино. Но варианты получались откровенно бредовыми. Ему казалось, что он не был честен с самим собой, что уж говорить о Кайло.

— Так, значит, Ламис — ваш заместитель?

— Да, она моя правая рука.

Хакс осознавал, что они ничем друг другу не обязаны, что он не имеет права задавать подобные вопросы. Но мерзкое чувство, скребущееся под рёбрами, наполняло слова ядом, заставляло произносить их в обход здравого смысла.

— Почему не сказали раньше?

— Вы не спрашивали, — Кайло сделал шаг вперёд.

— Она поцеловала вас при встрече.

— Ламис приветствует так любого из Рыцарей, — ещё шаг.

— Вы сутками не выходили из каюты. Оба, — Хакс надеялся, что Рен не услышал упрёка в его дрогнувшем голосе.

— Дела Ордена, — Кайло подошёл вплотную. Его одежды касались генеральской формы. — Почему вас это так беспокоит?

— Стараюсь быть в курсе всего, что происходит на моём корабле, — парировал Хакс.

Кайло усмехнулся и прошептал ему в губы:

— И даже в курсе того, кто спит в моей постели?

Хакс сглотнул, прочищая горло, и нахмурился. После всех сказанных слов странное чувство, что мучило его, никуда не делось, наоборот, жгло лёгкие с новой силой, лишая кислорода. Близость магистра воспринималась слишком остро.

— Вы самонадеянны, неучтивы, импульсивны и чересчур горды, — отрывисто произнёс Хакс. — И сейчас переходите всякие границы.

— Так я вам противен? — Кайло не отводил пристального взгляда. Хакс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но слова застряли в горле. Он шумно и зло вдохнул и резко отвернулся. В два шага оказался у иллюминатора и сцепил руки за спиной, продолжая молчать. Кайло бесшумно подошёл сзади и положил ладони на дёрнувшиеся плечи.

— Тогда, на Старкиллере, ваши руки не давали упасть и вели через лес к шаттлу, — Кайло говорил тихо, осторожно прижавшись лбом к чужому затылку. — Ваш голос у самого уха, сыпавший проклятьями, не позволял потерять сознание. Вы помогли перебраться из медицинского отсека, хоть я и не просил об этом вслух. Это много значит для меня, генерал. Вот почему мне важно услышать ответ. Я вам противен?

Когда Кайло повёл ладони ниже, фиксируя сцепленные руки, Хакс напрягся всем телом и, казалось, перестал дышать. Он устало прикрыл глаза, но, как и в первый раз, так и не смог ничего сказать. От чужого признания путались мысли, а сердце загнанно билось о грудную клетку. 

— Что ж, — выдохнул Кайло ему в ухо, — значит, если я сделаю так, — еле ощутимый поцелуй над самым воротником. — Или так, — одна рука крепко удерживала запястья, а вторая ловко расправилась с застёжкой кителя и забралась под одежду. — Вам должно быть неприятно? — спросил Кайло, поглаживая сосок через тонкую ткань нательной майки.

— Просто, — Хакс с трудом подавил всхлип, — ужасно.

Он не знал, почему позволил Кайло подойти так близко, проникнуть в сознание, заполнив голову лихорадочными постыдными мыслями и образами. Почему не хотел, чтобы тот останавливался.

— Тогда за это, — ладонь Кайло спустилась ниже, расстегивая форменные штаны, невесомо касаясь члена Хакса сквозь ткань белья, — мне положено дисциплинарное взыскание?

— Да, — выдохнул Хакс, зажмурившись и откинув голову на плечо Кайло, и рвано подался бёдрами навстречу прикосновениям. Жадным и обжигающим. Они вытягивали что-то тёмное, жаркой густой волной оседавшее под рёбрами и стекавшее к низу живота.

— И в чем оно будет заключаться, _генерал_? — край майки скользнул вверх, обнажая бледную кожу, и кончики пальцев прочертили кривую по подрагивающим мышцам живота. Горячее дыхание щекотало шею, и Хаксу нестерпимо захотелось почувствовать его на своих губах. 

— Вы будете делать... ох, делать то, что я вам прикажу, — Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы и судорожно выдохнул, почувствовав, как Кайло прижался ещё ближе, показывая своё очевидное возбуждение. Он дернул руки, но хватка оставалась всё такой же стальной.

— Ваш первый приказ? — прошептал Кайло, мазнув губами по мочке, не прекращая вести раскрытой ладонью по коже, будто изучая рельеф неизведанной планеты. Это не давало сосредоточиться, превращало мысли в тягучую патоку, и Хаксу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы наконец высказать желание, давно бившееся в помутненном сознании.

— Поцелуйте меня, Рен, — и если это прозвучало скорее как просьба на грани мольбы, ему было плевать, потому что в следующую секунду его голову мягко повернули, чтобы почти целомудренно коснуться губ губами. Где-то под сердцем неприятно защемило, слишком много чувства, существование которого Хакс отрицал вовсе, и он приоткрыл рот, пытаясь выдохнуть его, избавиться от тисков, обвивающих рёбра. 

Кайло тут же воспользовался этим, углубляя поцелуй, покусывая губы, с каждой секундой всё меньше сдерживаясь. Хакс дёрнулся из цепкой хватки, до одури хотелось запустить пальцы в эти невозможные кудри, проверить, такие же они мягкие, как и губы, оттянуть, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обнажить горло. Но Кайло не пустил. Хакс был почти уверен, что на утро останутся синяки. Вместо этого Кайло отстранился, погладив большим пальцем скулу. В его взгляде снова промелькнуло какое-то сложное хитросплетение эмоций, распутывать которое Хакс не хотел, не сейчас. Поэтому он свел на нет разделявшее их расстояние, забирая ещё один поцелуй, настойчивее, смелее, так, как давно хотелось. Перенимая инициативу. Хакс царапнул зубами нижнюю губу Кайло, прошёлся языком, мягко раскрывая, скользя внутрь, и издал полувыдох-полустон. Лизнул покрасневшую губу и поцеловал вновь, глубоко и сильно.

Кайло наконец отпустил его руки и развернул к себе лицом, крепко прижимая, так что между их телами не осталось свободного пространства. Словно две детали механизма, они идеально подошли друг другу. Хакс обнял его за плечи и подавился вздохом, чувствуя член Кайло сквозь одежду. Он полуосознанно повел бёдрами, притираясь, желая движения, хоть какого-нибудь, и поймал губами низкий рык Кайло, прежде чем его снова жадно поцеловали. Одной рукой Кайло сжал его задницу, второй — испортил идеальную укладку, пропуская рыжие волосы сквозь пальцы, оттягивая в сторону. К чёрту.

— Раздевайся, — горячечно прошептал Хакс в губы, сгребая в кулак уже ненавистную ткань. Кайло мгновенно подчинился, и Хакс вспомнил, что должен командовать. Взыскание, да. За что? Это было уже неважно.

Они стукались зубами, пока торопливо избавляли друг друга от одежды. Лихорадочные поцелуи, сбившееся дыхание — одно на двоих. Было невероятно сложно не отвлекаться от задачи, вслепую разбираясь с застежками и молниями, когда с каждым движением открывалось всё больше кожи.

— Кровать, — выдохнул Хакс, отрываясь, чтобы наполнить горящие лёгкие кислородом.

Кайло сделал несколько шагов назад, подводя их к постели, и сел, увлекая Хакса за собой. Смотрел глаза в глаза, пока Хакс устраивался на коленях, вжимаясь невозможно близко. Провёл руками по бедрам и поднялся выше, сжимая бока и касаясь мозолистыми пальцами рёбер. Хакс запустил обе руки в волосы Кайло и с наслаждением перебирал непослушные пряди.

— Чего вы хотите, генерал? — обращение по званию заводило ещё больше, и если Кайло продолжит в том же духе, Хакс кончит, даже не дойдя до самого главного. Кайло отставил одну руку, облокачиваясь, а второй обхватил их члены ладонью. Провёл несколько раз вверх-вниз, обводя большим пальцем чувствительную головку, наслаждаясь видом Хакса. Растрёпанный, с покрасневшими влажными губами, жмурившийся после каждого движения.

— Заставь меня кричать, — Хакс подался вперёд, загнанно дыша, ведя раскрытым ртом по линии челюсти, едва задевая зубами. Им обоим хотелось большего.

— У тебя есть смазка, что-нибудь?

— Нижний ящик.

Хакс услышал звук открывающейся панели. Кайло даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, предпочитая вылизывать чужую шею. 

— Удобно.

— Не то слово, — утонуло в поцелуе-укусе в ключицу, бессмысленная реплика, просто за Кайло всегда должно остаться последнее слово.

Он медленно отдрачивал ему, почти не касаясь, дразня. Хакс ощутимо укусил его в плечо и поторопил, не в силах ждать. Щёлкнула крышка тюбика. Кайло больше не облокачивался на кровать, переместив руку Хаксу за спину, зачерпнул прозрачного геля и медленно ввел палец внутрь. Хакс закусил губу, жмурясь до цветных кругов перед глазами, пламя внутри сжигало, не давая ни единой возможности для спасения. А потом Кайло добавил ещё один, и Хакса пробило дрожью, когда пальцы прошлись по чувствительной точке внутри. Он оборвал низкий протяжный стон, не давая ему сорваться с губ, вцепляясь в плечи Кайло. Он насаживался на пальцы и одновременно пытался попасть в ритм движений руки на члене. Безуспешно.

— Отпусти себя, — хрипло произнес Кайло, подцепляя зубами мочку уха, не прекращая движений. — Не сдерживайся, отпусти контроль. Ты ведь хочешь этого, я вижу, тебе не терпится почувствовать мой член, как он будет…

— Замолчи, — перебил его Хакс, сорвавшись в жалобный стон на последнем слоге, удивленный, что вообще способен произносить связные слова. Неожиданно умелые руки Кайло выбивали последние мысли из головы, оставляя лишь жгучее возбуждение, которое требовало разрядки и как можно скорее. — Достаточно.

Кайло послушно остановился. Хакс заставил его лечь, надавливая на плечи. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь выровнять судорожное дыхание, нашарил одной рукой тюбик и торопливыми движениями смазал член Кайло. Глядя прямо в чёрные от расширившихся зрачков глаза, он направил в себя член и начал медленно опускаться, дюйм за дюймом, тяжело дыша. Но его выдержки хватило ненадолго, и Хакс нетерпеливо, слишком резко насадился до конца, издав протяжный стон. Вспыхнувшая боль была ничтожной. Ничего не стоившей по сравнению с выражением чистого желания на лице Кайло.

Хакс опустил ладони на чужой живот и двинулся на пробу, почти теряя рассудок от идеальной заполненности, от низких стонов Кайло. Криво усмехнувшись, он медленно приподнялся и снова быстро опустился, задавая ритм. Он царапался короткими ногтями, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе, откидывая голову и жадно хватая воздух ртом. На глаза падала растрепавшаяся чёлка. Кайло резко приподнял бёдра навстречу, выбивая из Хакса шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы. На мгновение он потерял концентрацию, и в следующую секунду оказался прижатым спиной к кровати.

Кайло почти хищно улыбнулся, нависая сверху и снова фиксируя запястья, на этот раз над головой, а другой рукой сжал бедро до синяков. Хакс обнял его талию ногами и скомандовал едва слышным шёпотом:

— Не смей останавливаться.

Кайло облизнул острую ключицу, собирая губами выступившие капли пота, и толкнулся, быстро и размашисто, почти полностью выходя и снова вбиваясь до основания. Он балансировал на грани, будто хотел показать Хаксу, каково это, когда две силы борятся внутри. Кайло замедлялся ровно настолько, чтобы Хакс начинал подмахивать навстречу, стонать низко от невыносимо медленных поцелуев в шею. То убыстрялся, не давая возможности вдохнуть, наваливаясь сверху всем телом, чтобы вспышки наслаждения под сомкнутыми веками ослепляли, но не давали желанной разрядки.

Хаксу казалось, что он сходил с ума. Громкие стоны мешались с проклятьями и именем Кайло, который довёл его до предела. Тело напряглось так, что казалось, ещё одно прикосновение, движение, рваный вздох у уха, и оно зазвенит и распадётся на осколки. Хакс словно со стороны услышал свой протяжный удивлённый стон и кончил, пачкая живот. Его накрыло внезапно: просто в одно мгновение стало слишком много всего. Прикосновений, запахов, звуков. Самого Кайло, что почти закричал, кончая следом.

Они какое-то время лежали на боку, восстанавливая дыхание. От блаженной пустоты в голове и приятной расслабленности в теле Хакса развезло: он провёл пальцами по неровным краям шрама на лице Кайло. Тот вздрогнул и оборвал прикосновение, мягко убрав руку. Затем встал и принёс влажное полотенце, чтобы вытереться. Потянулся за одеждой, намереваясь уйти, но Хакс удержал его за предплечье.

— Останься.

— Это приказ? — на лице Кайло было нечитаемое выражение, но Хакс и сам не мог определиться.

— Решай сам, — ответил он устало.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а потом во взгляде Кайло что-то поменялось. Он лёг к Хаксу, обнимая его. В груди снова неприятно защемило, но он слишком устал, чтобы всерьёз задуматься об этом. Кайло поцеловал его в висок и проговорил:

— Спи.

Хакс испытал острое чувство дежавю, но теперь была его очередь подчиняться, и он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

~~~

Кайло проснулся от странного шума: тихий разговор на грани слышимости. Он крепче обнял подушку под собой и открыл глаза. Хакс сидел рядом, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, и держал в руках датапад. На его ухе висел коммуникатор, из которого и шёл еле различимый шум.

— Хакс, — хрипло позвал он. — Что ты там смотришь?

— Неважно, — он спрятал планшет, но Кайло успел разглядеть заставку. Кажется, он видел такую в кабинете Фазмы, когда однажды ворвался без разрешения.

Хакс сполз под бок к Кайло, который укрыл их обоих одеялом. До подъёма оставался ещё час.

~~~

Генерал с самого утра пугал штурмовиков. Те избегали этих горящих энтузиазмом глаз и просились на дежурства куда-нибудь подальше от капитанского мостика. Но места закончились, и оставшимся несчастным пришлось наблюдать, как перед обедом в помещение влетел разгневанный магистр Рен:

— Хакс, что за Вибек Хорт?

— О, вы уже познакомились?

— Да, и она довольно нелестно высказалась о ваших защитных полях, — Хакс на это лишь усмехнулся, и тогда Кайло подошёл к нему вплотную. — Я требую объяснений.

— Запрос лейтенанта Митака о переводе на другой корабль удовлетворили. А Вибек давно не сидится на Корусанте, — спокойно начал Хакс.

Кайло продолжал сверлить его взглядом.

— Не переживайте, магистр. Это ценный кадр. Мы знакомы много лет. Даже встречались какое-то время, — произнёс Хакс и поспешно закрыл рот.

— Что?

Повисла мёртвая тишина. Если бы Кайло не был так поглощён полученной информацией, то явно бы услышал целый хор голосов, кричащий про себя обречённое и протяжное «не-е-ет». И только капитан Фазма думала о том, как потратит свой выигрыш и стоит ли продлевать подписку на платный канал голонета. С такой-то работой.


End file.
